dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gold Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:14th took control of Allen's body.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 14:28, August 31, 2010 New Articles!! Hi there, although i appreciate what you are trying to do you need to stop randomly creating these minor character pages as they all look terrible!! there is an article rework project in progress which aims to make all the character pages uniform and professional looking and i think you should take a look at what is expected from a character page. for one they need a character box and profile picture and also enough information to fill the box stat wise, then they need to have the correct sections filled out. If you can manage to do this or at least make progress on bringing these minor pages into line with the overall project then fine otherwise they will be deleted. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Articles Hi, Please don't delete those articles. I just wanted to create them since I never saw any article on them. I was just thinking if I created them then people like you could make them better. I tell what may be a better plan for now, because there is a lot of work to do in order to create each character page we can create a forum in which we list all the minor characters and work on them one by one to create them. otherwise we will end up with a lot of stubs and the site will become untidy. i would love to be the one to expand all these but i am currently working on the chapter summaries and the Episode list page (which will lead to episode summaries also needing to be written) so i am very busy at the moment. if you go to the forums and put link to the pages you have already created on there and then a list of other you think should be created then we can work through them methodically. also if you want to put any pictures you have for the characters there we know what is available. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok but I did a lot of work on the List of characters. So I will try to emprove every new page I created + the list of the new articles is on the Character list. Its all the new one that weren't there before. i didn't make any other pages than those you see in the character list. I will try to write the list on forms. Sorry but where are the forms? I've made the page Forum:List of Minor Character Pages to be Created. you can get there by using the menu options to the left here and clicking Community - Forum - Watercooler. If you could add the links to pages you have already made there and then list your ideas and pictures for new pages we can keep an eye on what needs to be created at a more manageable rate ^.^ Keep up the good work though i love all your new pictures they're great. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 16:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) THANKS XD Glad you like it :) Krory Pics LOVE the young Krory pics, nice work. I was wondering if you have any of the fight on the Boat and they are kind of lacking for that part of the story. ^.^ [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 14:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like them :) Do you want some pictures of Krory on the boat or just anyone ? Hi, I just uploaded LOTS of pictures from the boat & lots of more. Plz have a look at them and put them on some articles. Whew it took me a lot of time to upload these pictures. P.S. Is there some kind of a gallery page where I can see all the pictures of the site ? Plz reply :) New Pictures and gallery Hey DSM, really nice job with the boat fight pictures, can't thank you enough :D Being a fairly new site and considering the mess it was in up until recently due to random contributions cluttering up the place with junk there isn't an image gallery on here at the moment which is a bit of a shame. I've uploaded several hundred for the chapter front pages alone and it gets very difficult to keep track sometimes!! I spend a lot of time on the Bleach wiki which i make no qualms about admiring a helluva lot and they have a set of bots that capture all new images that are uploaded and recently they put in character specific galleries for all the images. seems to me that would be a great idea for this site too but unfortunately we don't have a giant community and the resources to pull it off right now!! i will look into it though, i may need to reverse engineer some templates and bots from the Bleach site but i'll certainly give it some attention. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, do your best.